


Competition

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet doesn't understand what the big deal is.





	Competition

                “All right, you’re cleared to go,” Ratchet announced, powering down his scanner.

                “That’s great! Thank you so much,” Tithe said gratefully, smiling up at Ratchet from his seat on the medical berth. “You do great work.”

                “Oh.” Ratchet’s gaze darted off to the side and he scratched the back of his neck. “I appreciate that. It wasn’t all that much in the grand scheme of things, though.”

                Tithe reached out and squeezed Ratchet’s shoulder. “I have two functioning arms; I thought it would take weeks for them both to be repaired. You’re a miracle worker.”

                Ratchet laughed and shook his head ruefully. “I’m a workaholic. Or at least Hoist says so. I just wanted to fix it.”

                “Well, regardless, I feel like I should do more than just say ‘thank you’. And if you’re such a workaholic, maybe it’ll kill two turbohawks with one stone. Want to take a drive with me tomorrow? I hear the cliffs have an amazing view…?”

                Tithe trailed off hopefully and Ratchet tilted his head to the side, considering. Hoist _did_ keep telling him to get off base and enjoy himself when he could….

                “Yeah… yeah, I think I’d like that,” Ratchet said, nodding slowly.

                “Great! I’ll bring some snacks! See you tomorrow,” Tithe said, climbing down off the berth. He patted Ratchet on the shoulder again and moved past him. Ratchet turned to watch him go and jumped in surprise to see Sideswipe standing practically behind him.

                “Oh, hello, Sideswipe. Everything ok? … Sideswipe?” Ratchet asked, staring at the crimson twin in concern. Sideswipe looked upset, practically stricken. Ratchet’s first thought was that something had happened to Sunstreaker, especially as he was missing from his twin’s side.

                “Uh… yeah. No, everything’s ok,” Sideswipe replied, seeming to shake himself. His normal smile fell into place, although his optics still looked a little pinched. “Do you know that guy?”

                “Oh, he’s a patient. He just asked me for a drive tomorrow to say thanks for repairing him. Isn’t that so nice?” Ratchet asked. He turned and started wiping down the exam table. He had another patient in just a few minutes and he might as well use the time to prepare.

                “Nice. Yeah,” Sideswipe said faintly.

                “Did you need something?” Ratchet asked, pausing. He glanced inquiringly at Sideswipe over his shoulder.

                Sideswipe’s head shot up and he smiled weakly. “Not really. Just wanted to stop by and say hi. So….hi!” He waved a little and Ratchet snorted in amusement.

                “Hi. Now if you’re not actually hurt or sick, get on out of here. I have another patient soon.”

                Sideswipe blinked at him and Ratchet braced himself for a playful argument or a suggestive comment. But Sideswipe didn’t say anything. He just morosely nodded and turned, his shoulders slumped. As he started trudging away, Ratchet frowned, his spark unsettled.

                He had never known Sideswipe to be so… sad. It bothered Ratchet. Far more than it rightly should.

                “… Sideswipe?”

                The other mech stopped and turned around, looking at him curiously. “Yeah, docbot?”

                “Do you know what they’re serving in the commissary tonight?” Ratchet blurted out.

                Sideswipe looked taken back for a second. “Uh… probably the same old rations. Why… did you want us to save you a seat or something? I thought you never left Medical.”

                Ratchet shrugged. “Maybe I wanted some company for dinner. Is that all right with you and Sunstreaker?”

                “You… want to eat… with me and Sunny?” Sideswipe asked. He sounded shocked, which _really_ … Ratchet wasn’t here every moment of _every_ shift.           

                “Yes. If you’re both available.”

                A wide smile bloomed on Sideswipe’s face, lighting up his optics with an eager light. “You bet your pretty chevron we are.”

                Ratchet self-consciously touched his chevron, his optics crossing a little as he reflexively looked up at it. “I’ll meet you down there a few minutes past beta shift?”

                “Sure! See you then!”

                Sideswipe practically skipped off through Medical and Ratchet nodded to himself. He’d probably come to regret the invitation once the leering and inappropriate comments started, but it’d be worth it.

                There had to be a universal law somewhere that said it was illegal for Sideswipe to be sad.

 

~ End


End file.
